<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Three of Us by dropdeaddeadass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130627">The Three of Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddeadass/pseuds/dropdeaddeadass'>dropdeaddeadass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Shower, Bath Sex, Breeding Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Grinding, Hickeys, Post Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Pregnancy sex, Reader is engaged to Bill, Reader is pregnant, Soft sex, Stressed Reader, Tired Reader, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddeadass/pseuds/dropdeaddeadass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're pregnant with your first child, and Bill has decided to make things a little easier by organizing your baby shower for you. It ends up causing more stress anyway, but Bill is still there to help you through, like he's always been.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Weasley/Original Female Character, Bill Weasley/Reader, Bill Weasley/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Three of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i hate children and i don't want kids unless its with a weasley i stand by that point<br/>bill despite having like two lines in the whole series seems dtf even if ur pregnant<br/>i also just like domhnall gleeson</p>
<p>as always kudos and comments are appreciated/encouraged!<br/>if you'd ever like to request anything my tumblr is @ dropdeaddeadass</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Working whilst pregnant was as hard as you'd thought it'd be. Bill was always there to help sooth you after a stressful day, but recently you felt like your workload had increased by tenfold. Today it was no different, you were forced into the emergency ward of St. Mungos where you usually presided on the upper floors of the hospital. One too many cases of Dragon Pox had you layering up on gloves, making sure to stand distanced from your patients. Another woman had been omitted with severe injuries from a duel, the work of one Sectumsempra curse.</p>
<p>You'd taken your lunch break late, which meant you could rest before you'd floo home. Your stomach rumbled as you sat down in a healer-only room, to which you rubbed it, content. Despite the stress you were unbelievably happy. An engaged woman, only four months away from birth, you were absolutely gleaming, as Bill put it. Settling down you dug into your bag, you'd only prepped a few light snacks, knowing you'd be home by one-thirty at the latest. </p>
<p>As far as you knew, Bill was working closely in London where he planned to stop by the Twins joke shop after work before apparating home. There was no rush to end your work day, something you and your unborn baby were thankful for. Once you were away from the hustle and bustle of work for less than five minutes everything would be fine. It did make you wonder though, why your boss had put you on for a higher workload considering you were taking maternity leave in less than a week, then again there was always a need for healers at St. Mungos - it wouldn't go away just because you were pregnant. </p>
<p>Once you'd finished your set of snacks you changed from your uniform into something more casual, which would end up being the smartest choice you'd made all day. You gripped a handful of floo powder and set your intentions to the shell cottage you and Bill shared. </p>
<p>The network landed you intact in your bedroom, where it'd become easier for you to travel through if everything somehow went bad. You dumped your bag beside your bed and ran a hand through your hair, sighing contently that you were finally home and safe from any Dragon Pox outbreaks. You were just about to exit your bedroom when the sudden crash of a plate hitting the floor made you flinch. <em>Maybe Bill came home early?</em> Without trusting your better judgement, you twisted the doorknob, coming into the earshot of Molly Weasley's shushing.</p>
<p>Slowly descending the staircase, you were stood in the living area of the cottage, pastel and white banners strung up poorly in front of windows and door frames and glancing behind you there were great silver balloons surrounding a new armchair. Scrunching your eyebrows whilst you noticed everything, Ginny (who you hadn't noticed was still in the process of hanging up the banners), called out to Molly. "Uhh, Mum? I've got a problem." </p>
<p>"Gin, what's all this?" You asked quickly but she didn't get to answer when Molly, wide-eyed came into the room. </p>
<p>"What are you doing here Y/N? You're supposed to be working until twelve-thirty!" </p>
<p>"No, I got off at twelve." Your eyes narrowed but your voice was laced in confusion. "Is this Bill's work?" You gestured to the banners and balloons and streamers. </p>
<p>"He wanted it to be a surprise, you've been working so hard he thought it'd be nice to plan your baby shower for you, dearie." Tears pricked at the inner most corner of your eyes, though it quickly disappeared as you heard another plate smash. </p>
<p>"How many other people are here? I'd hope not the twins." Pushing open the door to the kitchen you were faced with Angelina poised on your bench, licking icing off a spoon and Luna carefully placing treats into a pile. "Who's breaking the plates?" You questioned. </p>
<p>"I think you're hearing things Y/N, come sit, Bill will be here any moment." You were carted away from the kitchen by Molly and plopped down in that new armchair sitting in your living room. "So, do tell us how you got in, Hermione's been outside all day in case you apparated outside." Molly crouched down beside you, hands resting on your knee. </p>
<p>"The floo? There's a fireplace in Bill and I's bedroom. Wait, Hermione's been outside <em>all</em> day, Molly?" You were utterly confused. </p>
<p>You saw Molly give Ginny a sheepish glance and in an instant she was off, slipping out the front door. "We just didn't want you to arrive and see all of us fluffing about your space, dearie. Now, you stay right here, everything is almost done. Please don't mention this to Bill, he was really excited to plan this." You offered Molly a small smile and attempted to relax into the chair, closing your heavy eyelids for a split second. </p>
<p>Your shoulder was tapped sometime later and when you opened your eyes a dashingly familiar face hovered just above yours. Bill's hand was resting on your stomach lightly and he pressed a faint kiss to your forehead. "Hello, there." You said, a small smile turning upwards on your face. </p>
<p>When Bill stood back you noticed no one else in the room, "Where is -"</p>
<p>"Kitchen, I hope this doesn't ruin the surprise. I thought you got off at half-twelve." Bill crouched in front of you a soft smile on his lips. </p>
<p>"Seeing Ginny and hearing plates break was certainly a surprise. I appreciate the gesture Bill, but-"</p>
<p>"Ahh, Y/N! Foods done, sit tight, we'll bring some around to you, don't you worry." Molly's voice cut through the air. </p>
<p>"Sorry, Bill, I really do appreciate everything, I'm just so stressed out." You forced yourself to chuckle, dropping his gaze as you fixated on your hands, picking at your nails. </p>
<p>Bill offered you a small smile and dragged a chair across the floor to sit next to you. Molly, followed by Luna and Hermione began their procession of treats too sweet to eat and plates of cheese and crackers in their hands. "We'll talk later, yeah?" You nodded, grabbing his hand as soon as you could, letting it rest on the arm of the chair. </p>
<p>Something unpleasant swirled in your stomach and chest, were you being ungrateful? Bill had clearly managed to not only clear his own schedule but also all of the girls' too. You were so tired you feared you might doze off during conversation and that you might snap at poor Molly.</p>
<p>Luna floated around with a plate of pasties and chocolate frogs, the magic taken out of them to avoid a half a dozen amphibians leaping about your home, a few cupcakes and supposedly muggle sweets too. You thanked her and delicately took a small cake, stacking a chocolate frog. </p>
<p>Molly sat opposite you and before a comfortable silence could form in the air she was excitedly stacking presents and gifts onto the table. Where they had come from, only she would know. You supposed you had the easiest job right now, enjoying the homemade food, opening gifts and spending time with your fiancé and family. "How long did it take you to organize all of this, Bill? Molly?" </p>
<p>"Mum's done a half a dozen baby showers or so with all of us combined. She knows all the tips and tricks." Bill shrugged, earning a light chuckle from everyone involved.</p>
<p>"Bill is right, I know exactly what a mother will want at her shower, weird cravings included." </p>
<p>"Y/N, you know how you said you only really craved the toothpaste and cherry flavors? Mum was able to get them in bulk. I think we have enough to last you for the rest of your life." Bill laughed, and you joined him. </p>
<p>Inhaling deeply you squeezed Bill's hand tightly. "I really appreciate you all for doing this today, and by the stack of gifts Molly keeps putting onto the table, this baby is going to be very well looked after." Bills hand bet you to your own stomach, rubbing fondly at your growing belly. "And I really don't know how I'm going to accept all these gifts, including this chair," You glanced to Bill, "This wasn't here this morning when I left." </p>
<p>Luna piped up, "The old one needed a re-vamp. It's the same chair, just with new cushions." </p>
<p>You offered a warm, wide smile and sat up in the chair, to which Molly deemed it time to open gifts. "Come on Y/N! This is the most interesting part!"</p>
<p>You swallowed the rest of your cupcake and accepted the first box, it was blue and purple with a red bow. An unnatural colour combination but notably Weasley without a doubt. With no tag you were forced to guess upon it's appearance, a small rattle toy, along with a card sat neatly in the box. "Charlie? But he's not- Did you get your sons to gift me things even though they're not here, Molly?" </p>
<p>She was elated, eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "Of course! He's to be your brother in law, I insisted." </p>
<p>"We'll have to write to him our thanks," Bill said as you took the next package into your hands. It was a delicately wrapped bag, your name written in cursive on the front. You glanced around the room to Ginny, to Hermione, to Angelina, and everyone just looked eager to see what the gift entailed. Pulling it out of it's bag was two small white boxes, jewelry boxes you concluded. Inside one was two set of earrings, your birthstone in one pair and the birthstone of your due date. In the other box was a silver necklace with three colored jewels. You held it up to show to everyone else in the room, "So who got me this, it's absolutely gorgeous." You similarly showed it to Bill who agreed, "And the baby's birthstone? Gosh I-" You felt tears well up in your eyes. </p>
<p>Luna handed you a tissue, face warm. <em>Luna, she was always the most thoughtful and intuitive of everyone</em>. "Thank you." Dabbing away your welling tears you opened up the other gifts progressively. Molly warned you that Fred and George's gifts may be explosive, thankfully for once they were not and were rather basic books about pranks and jokes for the youngster to read when they arrived and began to grow. Ron's gift, though it seemed more to be Molly's secondary gift was a whicker crib. Hermione had opted to get her own, and it was a bag of the cutest baby clothes. Ginny had followed her elder brothers natures and gotten something jokey and sarcastic, muggle baby clothes with weird messages and text on the front. Angelina had brought a mountain of toys as well. When it was Molly's turn she stood up. </p>
<p>"This present is upstairs, come on everyone!" She was peppy and full of life, and though you were full of love you were tired and emotional. The stairs were good to you as you climbed up them, Bill close behind, hand on your lower back. Molly led you to the spare room opposite your bedroom, previously used as a home office, stopping just outside the door. "Percy helped me finance this, he makes very good money these days you know." So the whole Weasley family had pitched in for you in some capacity, then?</p>
<p>Molly stepped away from the door and gestured for you to open the door, swinging it back and stepping into a eloquently decorated room you let out little gasps in appreciation. You hugged Molly completely, pulling her close before looking to Bill who stood in the doorway, almost as shocked as you were that Molly had taken it upon herself to decorate your nursery. "Now there are still some things to complete, I could-"</p>
<p>"It's amazing mum, it's okay. It'll be something for me and Y/N." Bill butted in, finally stepping into the room. </p>
<p>"We'll be downstairs," Molly smiled, departing the room and shooing everyone else down the stairs where you could begin to hear their conversation falter and soften. </p>
<p>"Gosh, Bill, I don't even know what to say, to- to all of this." You gestured around the room, tears that had been welled up inside you for the whole day finally spilling out onto your cheeks. "I mean, everything's here. I don't have to stress anymore."</p>
<p>Bill took your hands in his, closing the gap between the both of you and planting a kiss to your soft lips. "It's the three of us now, remember? You were never supposed to feel like you were doing this alone." He planted a quick kiss to your forehead, lips lingering there. </p>
<p>"I can't help it, Bill." You admitted. </p>
<p>"I know, love." He answered, pulling back from you and gazing around the room. Little details to the pair of you were everywhere. A framed family tree portrait hung over the changing table, the walls decorated with gender-neutral symbols and colours and in the center of the room was the crib from downstairs, how did Molly get it up here so fast? You wondered. "Come on you, we have four months to look at this room, we should rejoin the party."</p>
<p>You breathed steadily, "Four months, it's going to go by quick." </p>
<p>Bill kept his smile, hand firmly on the small of your back as you walked down the stairs together. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually the events of the day had worn you out and you caught yourself dozing off in the chair Luna had re-done for you. Bill had waved everyone off quickly whilst you were half-asleep, half-awake. You were left to rest as Bill cleaned up after the guests and got started on dinner. </p>
<p>When you woke to the familiar smell of pasta you were more than willing to get to your feet and shuffle into the kitchen. Bill stood tall in the low light, hovering over a pot of boiling water, shirt rolled up to his elbows. You came around behind him, belly pressing into his back above anything else. "Hello." You murmured into his shirt, arms wrapping around his center, closing your eyes again. </p>
<p>"Hello to you too, love. How was your nap?"</p>
<p>"My neck only hurts a little bit." You chuckled, keeping close to him as he cooked at the stovetop. </p>
<p>"That's good." He hummed. "Are you feeling better now everybody's left?" A pang of guilt shot through you. You stepped back slightly, turning to the kitchen island where a few seats were set up. You happily pulled one close to the bench top and let your hands rest on the stone. "It was just the shock of seeing everyone here is all." </p>
<p>"But are you feeling better?" Bill asked, plating up the pasta in front of you, adding a fork to the bowl. </p>
<p>You took a bite, "Yes, but no? Work is going to always still be there in the morning, but I'm happy I got to see everyone again. I just wish I'd been allowed in on the planning process, love."</p>
<p>"I know, but I wanted it to be a surprise." Bill swallowed a large chunk of pasta, although it seemed to only be cheese on his fork. </p>
<p>"I get that, but it just caused me to go into a bit of a tizzy." You sighed, eating another mouthful. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry. For our next one, I'll make sure you're involved in the planning." Bill smirked at you from across the bench. </p>
<p>"The next one? William Weasley, this one hasn't even arrived yet and you're already thinking about more?" You raised your eyebrows playfully. Bill had finished his meal before you did, and when you finished yours he took your bowl, turning his back for a moment. </p>
<p>"What can I say, I love to see you full."</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes, "Don't tell me you were horny all day, Bill? You're mother was right in front of you!" You laughed, and he joined you, making his way back over to you, hands damp from the water he'd poured over the dishes. </p>
<p>"Only just now, I promise, Y/N." He smiled, to which your hand came to graze his cheek, staring into his eyes.</p>
<p>You faked disgust, getting up and out of the stool you'd been sitting on, hearing Bill's footsteps following you as you walked into the lounge area. Passing by the mountain of gifts you'd received, you delicately turned your head over your shoulder, watching Bill come closer to you. </p>
<p>"Come on then, you've had a busy day, love." He motioned to the upstairs portion of the cottage where your bedroom and now your newly decorated nursery. </p>
<p>Without fail every time you crept up or down the stairs Bill was with you, with his hand around your shoulders on along the curve of your back and today, similar to days where you were stressed, he needed to be touching you in some way. When he lead you into your shared bedroom you lingered a moment, feeling foolish for even needing to ask for help. "Hun, can you, uh, can you help me into the bath?" You weren't yet into your third trimester, but you still felt <em>big.</em> </p>
<p>Looking up from a dresser by the window, Bill smiled and nodded, coming around to grasp your shoulders slightly. He didn't give you a response, but quietly walked in front of you toward the adjoining ensuite. Bill, as clever as he was opted out of using muggle means to draw the bath and rather he used the aguamenti charm to fill the tub. The water was warm to the touch and whilst you undressed, shedding the layers of a stressful day, Bill poured out some of the salts you liked, letting them mix into the water. Now naked, your hands came to rest atop your stomach, fingers tracing over the stretchmark's that had made themselves a permanent feature of your body. </p>
<p>"Come on, Y/N, lets get you in here." His voice was soft as you used his arm and hand to help balance you as you stepped into the warm water, slowly sitting down as the water level rose along the inside of the tub. </p>
<p>"You're not going to join?" You asked, glancing up at him. </p>
<p>"I didn't want to intrude." </p>
<p>"You're always welcome to a bath with me, Bill." You scooched forward a tad, knees bending so Bill could slot himself in behind you. You didn't get the chance to look back at your fiance undressing, but it was the same to every other time you'd stayed in bed in the early mornings peeking over the blankets or if you ever saw him coming out of the bathroom in all his glory. When he was pressed against the end of the tub comfortably you leaned back, sighing contently. "I'm sorry if I seem a little ungreatful Bill. I don't mean it."</p>
<p>"I know you don't. I didn't think to what that would have felt like, coming home and seeing a whole family in your home when you didn't plan it." Bills hands roamed over the front of your body, coming to rest at where yours were - your bulging stomach. </p>
<p>You managed to smile, turning your head back to see him. Under the surface of the water you moved around, struggling to find a comfortable spot. Bill stilled your hips by using the inside of his thighs to keep you still. "Sorry," You were able to mumble. </p>
<p>Bill hummed in response, fingers tapping on your protruding belly. "It's alright, just didn't want to make you uncomfortable if I got hard."</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes and moved your rear around a little more, "It would just mean I'm doing something right."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Bill said, voice deep from behind your ears. "You're always doing something right, you're my good girl."</p>
<p><em>Oh, </em>it was your turn to feel the brush of arousal creep up your body. "How can you be so sure I've been good?"</p>
<p>"You're never naughty, or bad," Bill paused, "You're carrying my child, how could you be? You look damn good doing it." His fingers began to tap lower, and lower and lower until they nearly broke the even surface of the water. "Do you want this?" He asked, soft as he could be.</p>
<p>You nodded furiously, to which his fingers made the slow descent, yes it was a little hard for him to reach over your belly, but he managed to make it work. You relaxed your legs, spreading them as best you could in the confined space. When his fingers made the delicate contact with your clit you almost cried. There was barely any teasing just prior and still you felt like you might explode in less than a minute. As Bill continued to tease you, he sent words of praise your way. Your head lolled back, landing on his left pec. Your eyes drooped and sharp whines were elicited from you as Bill continued. </p>
<p>"I'm not gonna last long, Bill." You wrenched your eyes shut, gasping as he entered his lone index finger into you, making sure to be careful. </p>
<p>"It's okay, I wanna see you unravel, don't hold back." He murmured, pressing open mouthed kisses along the nape of your neck where he could reach. Some felt harder than others and you knew in the morning you'd need to cover them up for work. </p>
<p>There were few ripples in the water as Bill continued to finger you. You sighed faintly as Bill added another finger. "Gods, Bill." You whined, hands grasping at his wrist as you felt the first few electric shocks of arousal sting you. He played careful attention to your clit though, knowing exactly what to do in order to make you keen under him. </p>
<p>"Good girl, Y/N, such a good girl for me." </p>
<p>You moaned wildly as Bill could tell you were nearing your climax, pushing his fingers as deep as possible and making a 'come hither' motion. "Yeah, my good girl, aren't you, princess?" Bill continued and your hands jumped to grasp anything you could get your hands on. One hand was gripping the edge of the bathtub, knuckles white and the other came up to fondle your breast, pleasure rolling off you in waves now, your neck exposed as breathy whines and moans exited your throat. </p>
<p><em>Merlin, you could listen to him call you a good girl forever</em>, you concluded silently. "Fuck, Bill, please," </p>
<p>"I've got you baby girl, I've got you both." He whined, barely above a whisper, coaxing you through your orgasm. Your hands tightened, eyes wrenching shut and voice cracking as you moaned. "That's a good girl," He inevitably slid his fingers from you, but kept his hand steady on your clit. You sighed contently, leaning back fully to rest in his lap. </p>
<p>This is where you realized you had completely neglected him, cock pressing up against your back hard and warm. "Oh! Bill! I didn-"</p>
<p>"It's alright, Y/N. Today is all about you and our little one." He soothed you, finally removing his hand completely from your pussy, letting it rest atop your belly. "Though, if you do want to-"</p>
<p>"Help me out of here and I will, love." You promised him with a wink. He pressed a light kiss to the skin where your shoulder blades met the nape of your neck, pushing your hair aside. You moved forward slightly so Bill could stand, you watched him with eager eyes, swallowing in his form. His cock stood to attention and the rest of his body dripped water onto the mat below his feet. You felt your mouth watering which caused you to blush. Bill accio'd a towel and wrapped it loosely around his waist, erection still painfully visible. He stood over you, and you again used his arms and shoulders to help balance you. </p>
<p>Your legs were shakier than you thought they'd be, like they were made of jelly. Once you were standing, one of Bills hands came to cup your waist, keeping you close as he helped to maneuver you onto the floor. Bill passed you a towel and you gladly took it, drying yourself off for the most part before letting it hang over your shoulders. Pulling you close all of a sudden, kissing you fully. "I'm going to miss this eventually," He gestured to your growing belly. You gave him a pointed look, to which he replied, "What can I say I like seeing you bred, it's so hot, Y/N." He kissed you again, grunting when you bit down on his lip. </p>
<p>"What is it with Weasleys and wanting a hundred kids? It's like you've all got a voice in the back of your heads telling you to breed." You laughed, shrugging off the towel and opening the door to your bedroom. Bills voice followed you out, a chuckle present in his voice. "I don't hear you complaining, Y/N."</p>
<p>Settling yourself on your bed, you fluffed about with the pillows before you found yourself in a comfortable position. "You know exactly what to do, don't you? Such a good girl for me." You were lapping up the praise swallowing thickly. Bill moved between your legs, spitting on his hand before giving himself a few strokes. You had already been prepped, so the transition would be smoother, though you knew his length was <em>still</em> going to spread you open. </p>
<p>You whined when his tip pressed against you, teasing you entirely. He smiled down at you, fingers playing with your clit again. He snapped his hips so that he began to be sheathed inside of you, eliciting groans from the pair of you. Your arms flew up to behind you, curving your back ever so slightly. Your head rolled back, falling to the mattress instead of the mountains of pillows you'd propped up. You panted as Bill began a deep but fast pace, careful to not bend down on you too heavily. </p>
<p>"Gods, Y/N, I'm not gonna last, so tight around me, even when you're full to the brim. <em>Fuck.</em>" He closed his eyes and let his head hand back, hair flopping all over the place. </p>
<p>The stress had well and truly left your system, and all you could think about was getting off with Bill, getting him to cum. "Good boy, Bill." You whined, flipping the tables so suddenly that Bill snapped his head back into it's normal resting position. "Good - <em>Shit</em> - good boy, my good boy." You raised your brows, smiling as you moaned. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm your good boy." He snapped his hips a little harder, sending shocks all throughout your body. Bill seemed to just ramble to himself, half of his speech was just jumbled moans so you supposed it was whatever was coming to his mind. His speech was slurred as he continued to thrust, one of his hands coming to rub your clit, making your legs jolt. </p>
<p>"Merlin, Y/N, wanna fill you up so well, wanna keep breeding you even though you've got a baby." He rambled like a drunk man, though it wasn't fire whiskey he'd indulged himself in, but rather your joined pleasure and arousal. </p>
<p>"Fuck, Bill, please, please fill me up." You whined, encouraging your fiancé. </p>
<p>Bill gave you one last look before he pushed his groin into yours, relishing in the release of pressure, ropes of cum filling you as Bill lied stationary. You clenched around him, your second orgasm of the night approaching fast as Bill continued to rub your clit. He huffed, relaxing onto his ankles, slowly pulling out. Though you couldn't see it, you could feel a steady stream of cum dripping out of you, and Bill was more than eager to watch it happen. </p>
<p>"Are you going to help me clean up the mess you've made or just keep staring at it?" You commented, pushing yourself up onto your elbows. Bill didn't move for a moment, mesmerized by the work he'd done. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bill can like ,, get it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>